Video Madness
by Rackso
Summary: This is a Ronin Warrior/Sailor Moon crossover. The Scouts and Ronins share an apartment and lots of action goes on there.


Video Madness

**Video Madness**

"Rub-a-dub-dub, singing in the tub," Cye was bathing in the bathtub when.

Knock, knock, knock!"Cye, hurry up in there!" Kento, Cye's roommate was knocking on the door."Hurry, up I gotta go pee!" Kento was pounding on the door.

"Kento, you know what they say, 'Cleanliness is next to godliness.'" Cye quoted.Kento left and went out of their apartment.

Amy rose up out of the water where Cye also was, "You know Cye, we are pretty clean."Amy said wiping soap off of her face.

"Yeah," Cye agreed."But how about if we get a little dirty."

"Ooh, Cye, you're so bad...I like it." Amy said

"Look at this!" Raye said to Lita, "'Carlos' hand gently caressed Maria's bosom, as his soft lips kissed her own.'"Raye was laughing, and Lita had an embarrassed look on her face."How can Amy read this trash?"

Raye was still laughing."Uh...um it's mine." A blushing Lita snatched the book away from Raye.

And Raye just stood there quiet. "Oh." She finally said.

Just then Kento came into the apartment from upstairs in his apartment, "Hey can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead." Lita gave her permission, and Kento ran upstairs.

Another person entered the room, it was Mina, "Lita, here's your 'Mission Impossible' tape I borrowed from you." Mina handed Lita a tape.

"This tape is three days over due." Lita complained."You said you'd return it."

"Must've slipped my mind," Mina said walking by the stairs as Kento came down.

Kento saw Mina and sneered, "Some one quick, call the zoo.One of their gorillas has escaped." Kento gestured towards Mina.

"Ya know, Lita told me she taught a mule to talk.Good job, good job!"Mina was clapping and sent an evil look at Kento."Well I've got to go to work.See ya'll later."

"Please I've told you before Mina, no one wants to adopt you from the pound." Kento told her as she left, but before she did, Mina gave him the finger.

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Raye said.

"Lita?" Kento asked."Can I borrow the 'Mission Impossible' tape?"

"Sure, but only if you return it and pay the late fees." Lita bargained.

"No problem." Kento grabbed the tape off of the table and left for his place upstairs.Not too long after Kento had left, Mina came back panting.

"What's wrong Mina?" Lita sounded concerned.

"The tape...where's the tape."Mina was searching the table that was messy and full of papers.

"What tape?" Raye asked reading a magazine.

"The 'Mission Impossible' tape I got from Lita!"Mina was still searching the table.

"Why do you need it?" Lita asked.

"Because, I put the wrong tape in there." Mina said kind of embarrassed.This made Raye and Lita sit up and pay attention.

"What _kind of tape was it?" Raye asked slyly._

"Uh, let's just say it's a tape that couldn't be rented from the video store." Mina blushed.

"Ahhh!" Lita said jumping up and down in her seat like she had just been told a juicy secret."What's on this tape of yours?"

"It's homemade all right!" Mina roared."I was at a bridal shower for one of my friends, and a stripper named Officer Rough asked for volunteers.And you know how I feel about civic duty."

"So you taped it?" Raye said with her hand over her mouth.

"Well I wouldn't be here lookin' for it if I didn't tape it!" Mina said."So where is it?"

Lita was about to tell her but was cut off."No, let me tell her!Let me!Let me!Let me!"Lita agreed and Raye cleared her throat.Knowing how much Kento and Mina hate each other, she said, "Kento has it."Then Raye and Lita started laughing on the floor.

"What?" Mina fainted and fell on the floor.But after a short while, she came too."That's funny, I thought you said Kento had the tape."

"We did." Lita answered.

"Well, has he seen it yet?" Mina asked while biting her lower lip.

"If he has seen it, you would have known it by now.He would have came over here and laughed his ass off." Raye answered her.

"Well we've got to get it back," Mina gathered her friends around.

"What do you mean 'WE'?" Lita asked."It's your tape...your mistake.You go get it."

"Whoa!I gotta go to work late today, but I'll call Serena and I know she'll help you out.After all, Kento's house is full of food, and you know how she likes food."Raye got up and left.

"If I help you, what will you do for me?" Lita questioned.

"I'll...I'll get Raye to stop using your CD's, and I'll even go as far as to take away all her matches and lighters so she can't start any mysterious fires that have been happening."Mina offered her friend.

"Deal!"

Cye and Amy were on the couch watching TV.Kento came from the bathroom and was heading to the kitchen."Kento, are you heading to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I was heading that way."

"Well, don't open the oven or the fridge." Amy warned.

"And why not?" Kento wanted to know.

"Because I have Cye's socks warming in the oven and I have some pudding parfait in the fridge." Amy explained."And if you open the fridge, the outsides will crack.And we don't want that, now do we?"

Kento gritted his teeth, "No...we don't want that."Kento gave up and headed to his room."I'm getting ready for my date, and I don't want you two to ruin it."With that Kento closed his door to do whatever it is he needed to do.

Later that night, Mina, Serena, and Lita were sitting in the kitchen going over the plan to get the tape."...and you go in through this way to--" Lita was cut off.

"No, that won't work, because he'll know the door's not locked."Mina said.They all pondered on this for a while to see if Mina's claim was true.After a while they considered it to be true.

Raye came in the kitchen, "I got off of work early...I had to see how this turned out!"Raye sat next to Lita who was sitting next to Mina who was sitting next to Serena."So, what do we do?"

Lita spoke, "Okay then, Plan R:We go up to the roof, climb down the side of the building to the fire escape on their floor.Then, we go in through the window, get the tape and get outta there as fast as we can.And after we do all that," Lita got an evil look on her face, "we come back here and watch the video."They were all dressed in black turtleneck shirts and beanies, pants and shoes.But Mina had on a long trench coat.Everyone agreed with this plan."Okay, let's go!"

"Wait, why do I have to be look out?" Serena wondered.

"Fine you can climb down the dirty walls, and go through the dusty, filthy windows." Lita offered to trade positions.

"No, no that's okay, I'll be look out with Raye." Serena declined her trade.

"Now let's do this!" Lita yelled.They all ran out the back way from the kitchen.

On the roof the four woman talked."Everyone remember their parts?" Raye said.They all nodded their heads.

Mina took out three flashlights from her coat and gave one to Serena, one to Raye, and kept one for herself.She also took out a grappling hook that belonged to Lita from her many pockets.Lita took the grappling hook and tied a long rope that she had carried up to the roof."Down we go," she said.Mina and Lita began to climb down the rope down towards Kento's floor on the building.

"Uh-oh!" Mina said.

"What is it?" Lita asking wanting to know.

"We've ran out of rope, and there's like ten feet till we get to Kento's floor." Mina told her.

"We'll have to jump for it then." Mina jumped down first since she was on the bottom of the rope, then Lita.Lita landed on Mina's back"Thanks for breaking my fall Mina."

"Don't mention it." Mina said slightly out of breath."Now let's just find the stupid tape and get out of here."Lita slid a crowbar into the window lock and it opened up.She opened up the window.

"Okay now go in and get it." Lita said to Mina.

"No you go in!" Mina cried.

"Listen, it's your tape and you goin' in was all part of 'Plan R'" Lita countered.

"I don't remember that part." Mina felt herself being lifted up and being pushed into the room."Hey!"Mina was on the floor of the living room.The TV was only a few yards away.As Mina got up and was walking over to the TV, the door's locks began the unlock themselves.Mina hurried back to the window and climbed out of it.Lita shut the window, but Mina's coat was caught in it, and the couldn't get away.Mina pulled and pulled but it was no use.

Kento entered the room with a female.They were kissing and headed over to the couch.Kento and his date fell on the couch and heard a scream.They got up and saw Amy who was sleeping, was now awake."Who is this?" Kento's date asked.

"Uh, it's just my roommate's girlfriend." Kento explained.

"Amy got up, "Oh, I'm sorry.Would you like some pudding parfait?" Amy offered to Kento's date.

"No thanks.I'll come back when you have the place to yourself, Kento." The lady turned to leave.Needless to say, Lita and Mina were watching the whole thing.

"But Carla, wait." But Carla walked out the door and slammed it behind her as Kento got to the door."Well, I hope you're happy Amy.Carla was a girl that I really liked...And I was hoping that she would return the favor tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kento."

"Where is Cye anyway?" Kento asked.

"He went to the store to get me a 'Snore No More' pillow," Amy answered him.

"I had rented 'Mission Impossible' and everything for tonight." Kento told her.

"Ooh, I love that movie.let's watch!"Amy started to get herself comfortable, when Kento went off.

"THAT'S IT!" Kento roared."You are invading my space and you've ruined my date.I thought you guys were going somewhere." Kento went on, "I can't use my oven, I can't use the bathroom, and I can't even go in the fridge when I want to."

"But..."

"No, no buts.I went to your apartment earlier today, and something was missing from it...you were.So get OUT!"

Amy got up and started towards the door, " There's some frozen orange juice in the freezer...you might wanna get you one.They're good for the throat."Amy left and went back to her place.Kento went into the kitchen, and Mina opened up the window to try and go and get the tape.The door opened again, and Mina jumped out the window again, and Lita closed the window just right after Mina got out.Mina's coat was caught in the window again.

Kento came out the kitchen and saw that Cye had come back with a pillow in his hand.Kento licked his frozen orange juice on a stick."Where's Amy?" Cye asked.

"Oh, I told her she had to go.She was getting on my last nerves." Kento answered and sat down on the couch.

"Oh.I know what's goin' on here.Your jealous of me and Amy." Cye declared.

"What!?Jealous of you.The person who sleeps with the same person every time.While I have a different person every time." Kento shot back."Yeah, I'm real jealous." He added sarcastically.

"You're mad because we have a steady relationship, and you have these little hoochies come in al the time, and no emotion is involved." Cye yelled at him.

"Hey!My friends come over at night.We have our little fun, then they leave in the morning after making me breakfast.Yes my life is horrible, ha ha."Cye moved away from Kento a little bit and balled his fists."What is this?"

"C'mon, let's go.Put 'em up!Put 'em up!"Kento balled up his fists and took a swing at Cye, but Cye dodged it.

"Give him a left, and a right!" Mina and Lita were cheering on nobody in particular, but were cheering nonetheless."Yeah!Yeah!"

Cye and Kento spotted this and stopped their fighting.Kento opened up the window, "What the _hell are you two doing here?" Kento asked._

Lita spoke, "Um, well we heard some commotion comin' from here, so we headed to the roof, scaled the wall down here to see if you guys were all right."Mina and Lita climbed inside their apartment and Lita distracted Cye and Kento while Mina looked for the tape, but couldn't find it.

"Leave!" Kento shouted.

"Yeah, and you're lucky I gotta go check on Amy." Cye left with the other girls.

"No, you're lucky you gotta check on Amy." Kento resumed eatin' his frozen orange juice on a sick.

Amy was sitting no the couch when Cye came in."Hello my little buttercup.C'mon, Kento's gonna go apologize."

"No, Cye.In Kento's own rude way, he's right.I have been spending too much time up there." Amy was standing next to Cye."But you could spend the night over here."They both smiled and headed upstairs.Lita, Mina, Serena, and Raye came in the door.

"Where are you two off to?" Raye asked.

"To bed." Cye and Amy said together, and they ran upstairs.

"Some look out you two were." Mina shot angry looks at Raye and Serena.

"Hey, I had to go to the bathroom.It was all Serena's fault."Mina and Lita turned to Serena.

"What!?I flashed the flashlight three times to the east just like you said." Serena defended herself.

"That was the signal for Plan D:, stupid.We were on Plan R:," Lita said and flopped on the couch.Raye went up to her room, and Serena went into the kitchen to get something to eat."I don't get it, you had plenty of time to find the tape and you didn't find it."

"I know.Maybe Kento doesn't have it.I mean it'll turn up somewhere.All we have to do is wait."

"Did you check the VCR?"

Mina's eyes went wide, and she gasped.

Later in Kento's apartment, he and Carla were on the couch kissing, this time with no interruptions.Kento turned on the TV, then pressed play with the remote.The music to Mission Impossible was playing while they were kissing.Then they heard a mans voice."Assume the position!"

Then it was Mina's voice, "Oh, are you gonna frisk me officer?"

Kento and Carla stopped kissing, "Kento, you're so dirty."

"I can explain this Carla." Kento was trying to make excuses.

"I like it." Carla said.

Kento said, "Like I said, this was my plan all along."They started kissing again.

"Frisk me!Frisk me like you've never frisked me before!" Mina yelled from inside the TV.

**THE END ^_^'******


End file.
